


Suit & Tie

by SamuelJames



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Five Acts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack looks fantastic in a tux which Nolan really appreciates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit & Tie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/gifts).



> Title: Suit & Tie  
> Pairing: Jack Porter/Nolan Ross  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Jack looks fantastic in a tux which Nolan really appreciates  
> Notes: Written for Five Acts for the pairing Jack/Nolan and the act Clothing porn such as a man wearing a well tailor suit or sex with clothes mostly on. Title is courtesy of a certain Mr Timerlake  
> Disclaimer: Revenge is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Jack is nervous and fiddles with the bow tie till Nolan steps up behind him and ties it for him. Once done Nolan looks up and they make eye contact in the mirror. Nolan smiles and Jack watches as Nolan kisses his neck.

"Don't be nervous, Jack."

Turning around Jack nods, "okay, though that's easier said than done. These fancy shindigs are way out of my comfort zone. Are you sure you want to bring me... bring a guy?"

"Most definitely, I never hid who I was at NolCorp and I'm not about to do it for Danny boy either. If he wants to parade me round as some sort of coup for the company he can do it while I have a gorgeous guy on my arm. You look amazing by the way, that tux was made for you."

"Literally."

Nolan laughs. "Yes and thank you for letting me treat you. I do have a slightly ulterior motive, Jack. Guys in tuxes are a weakness of mine and the bow tie, it's like they've gift-wrapped themselves for me and when I get to open that gift it's amazing. I've already had a sneak peek and I know just how beautiful you are."

Jack blushes. He's used to the teasing from Nolan but there isn't a trace of that here, just outright blatant attraction. Leaning in he kisses Nolan and pushes him back onto the bed. They make out for a few minutes trading kisses and trying not to mess up their suits. Nolan confines himself to gripping Jack's hair. Jack rolls onto his back, pulling Nolan on top of him. He opens his mouth to Nolan's tongue and grabs Nolan's ass. His boyfriend gasps and pulls away.

"Stop, Jack. We gotta stop unless we want to stain our party clothes. Can you imagine Daniel's face if we rocked up looking all disheveled?"

Jack laughs and gives Nolan's ass a final squeeze before letting go. Sitting up he catches sight of himself in the mirror. "You'll have to fix my hair."

"That's a stereotype."

Nolan does help though and deems them both presentable enough to leave the house.

The house stands empty for a little over three hours until they return laughing. Nolan switches off the alarm while Jack hugs him from behind.

"Give me a sec, Jack, and I'm all yours."

When Nolan turns, Jack kisses him. The party had actually been fun and Daniel had welcomed him saying that Charlotte and Declan might one day make them sort of in-laws. He's aware of Nolan's wandering hands and murmurs, "upstairs."

Nolan doesn't need telling twice and pulls Jack along with him. In the bedroom they kiss again and Jack steers them towards the bed till they topple together, leaving Nolan pinned beneath him.

"What's your preference?"

Nolan thinks for a moment. "Bottom tonight. Could you keep everything on from the waist up?"

" _Okay_. You too?"

Nolan shrugs. "Whatever's easiest, just want the visual."

"Get naked then."

Jack pushes himself up off the bed and opens his pants. He'd kick off the shoes if they didn't cost more than three of his pairs put together. Nolan has no such qualms and is naked in no time, his tux now a pile on the floor and the man himself lying on the bed with his legs spread. Jack stands at the edge of the bed, still in his boxers. He pulls Nolan forward a little, a leg either side of his and leans in for another kiss. As they kiss he can feel himself getting hard. He reaches across to grab a pillow that he drops to the floor.

Kneeling, he spreads Nolan's legs even wider and begins an earnest few minutes sucking and stroking Nolan's cock. He licks Nolan's balls and the crease of his thigh. He hasn't been quite brave enough to go any further with his tongue yet so rubs two fingers across Nolan's hole, not applying any pressure. He stands again to get the lube and takes off his boxers. He kicks them on top of Nolan's dirty clothes and preps his boyfriend slowly.

When Nolan starts clenching round his fingers and urging him to get on with it, Jack grabs a wipe from the nightstand and gives his fingers a cursory wipe. He's never hurt his boyfriend doing this but still takes his time pushing into Nolan.

"Feels good, Jack."

"For me too." He'd been so nervous when they first got together, about the mechanics of it all but now it feels like he knows what he's doing. It seems routine but slow thrusts at the start are what he prefers so that's what Nolan gets too. His expensive shirt is tugged on as Nolan pulls him down for a kiss and Jack has visions of a button popping as the material bunches in Nolan's grip. Caught up in the kiss he thrusts shallowly, becoming aware of Nolan's cock between them. He thrusts a little harder and the kiss becomes a gasp against his lips. He tries to straighten back up but Nolan frees him only for a second before pulling him back down.

"Can I unwrap you?"

It takes a moment to figure out what Nolan means and when he remembers he smiles and nods. Nolan undoes the bow tie, dropping it to the bed and going for the top button. As his buttons are opened Jack reaches between them and rubs his thumb across the head of Nolan's cock.

"Patience, Jack. Almost done."

When the last button is opened he goes to shrug off the shirt.

"Leave it on."

This is Nolan's fantasy and Jack's happy to oblige. Free to move he pulls back and thrusts into Nolan quickly, he follows this up with several more fast thrusts and on about thrust nine or ten Nolan groans loudly.

"You did it."

Jack feels proud, like he aced a test. He knows anal sex feels a lot better with prostate stimulation. He tries to get the angle again but fails. He grabs a second pillow and Nolan arches up so Jack can slide it under him. It takes a few more thrusts but he manages it again and the look on Nolan's face is fucking amazing. With his eyes clenched shut he's open to scrutiny and Jack is happy to stare. More thrusts make Nolan bite his lip, even more make him grip his cock and then Jack gets an idea. Picking up the bow tie he closes his hand round Nolan's and strokes.

Nolan pulls his hand free and opens his eyes. "Best idea ever."

Jack knows he's close and becomes focused on his own pleasure, momentarily forgetting to move his hand. A few frantic thrusts with Nolan's filthily worded encouragement make him come. He sighs happily as he pulls out.

Nolan gestures at his cock and Jack squeezes slowly before stroking him. He wraps the bow tie round his finger so Nolan can feel the material on the head of his cock, the shaft and his balls. Jack takes note of the reactions and quickens his strokes. Bending over he licks the spot just below the head and Nolan arches up again. It takes a few more strokes to make him come and Jack holds up the stained scrap of silk.

"Pretty much ruined it."

"Oh yeah but that was amazing, Jack. I'll have to dress you up more often."

Jack pretends to be offended but Nolan smiles.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty fond of naked you too." He gestures in the direction of the pillow underneath him. "Could you get me a washcloth please."

"Sure." Jack smiles as he goes into the en-suite. Dressing up had been a lot more fun than he'd imagined.


End file.
